Miraculous monopoly
by Maddiebug
Summary: Late night game night. Secrets get revealed. One swear word. Probably one shot, unless you want more
1. Chapter 1

The sleepover had been Alya's idea. Her parents we're out of town and she didn't want to watch her sisters by herself. Marinette, being the great friend she was, totally agreed to help Alya.

Marinette knew they were a handful. Marinette knew they twent to bed at like 7, but she and Alya probably wouldn't sleep till 2. She knew that they would bake cookies and do each other's makeup.

Marinette didn't realize that Nino was coming over too. She wasn't surprised, but a little disappointed that she lost out on best friend time. Nino was still a lot of fun.

Marinette was really shocked when Adrien showed up with Nino.

As soon as she saw him, she squeaked and hid in the bathroom.

It was going to be a long night.

...

Despite what one may think, Marinette didn't hate Adrien. She wasn't worried that he would be no fun. Despite his sheltered childhood, he was very daring and impulsive. She was totally in love with him and not prepared to admit it. She could barely speak with him.

...

Marinette took a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen. She checked the stove, 7:32. Her brief panic attack had lasted less than three minutes.

"Hey it's good to see you Nino." She said with a smile.

"Hey Marinette." He responded.

"H hi HI! Hi Adrien." She stuttered and blushed.

"Hi?" He smiled kindly, but seemed concerned.

Alya clapped her hands. "Okay now that everyone has said hello, game night has officially began."

"Game night?" Adrien questioned.

"We play monopoly until Alya falls asleep or we finish the game. It's a lot of fun."

"I've never played monopoly before." Adrien looked away.

"Don't worry bro,its super easy."

...

Marinette was going to kill Alya. Not eve n 30 minutes into the game, both Nino and Alya had mysteriously gone bankrupt.

They also had (not so) mysteriously gone to the other room to make out

Leaving Marinette alone with Adrien

He picked up a card and looked down sadly."Go directly to jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect 100$"

She smirked. "You heard the card. Go to jail."

"Well guess what?" He slammed his hand on the table. "GET OUT OF JAIL FREE CARD. YEET." He suddenly blushed and looked around, embarrassed. "Sorry, I guess I get competitive."

"It's okay, I'm the same way." She rolled the dice. "Six spaces. That puts me on boardwalk." She played down some fake cash. "And now I own it. Lat the real fun begin."

...

Adrien yawned.

Marinette yawned

Adrien saw the yawn and yawned

Marinette did the same.

Adrien realized and thought about not yawning, which made him yawn again.

Which, of course, made Marinette yawn again. "Are you tired?"

"I'm not the one yawning." Adrien laughed and then yawned. "I could keep playing all night."

...

Marinette glanced around. "I'm pretty sure Alya and Nino are asleep... so?"

"Are you saying we should quit because then I think-"

She cut him off and leaned in. "Quit? Ladybug never quits. I'm gonna play this till I win."

"Thats what just was gonna say. Play till the end... although I could use a catnap." He leaned closer. Their noses were almost touching.

She playfully pushed his nose away. "Oh Chaton i don't have time for your puns. This is war."

"M'lady, I could kiss you," he leaned in as if to kiss

"You can't distract me from this game kitty. I'm here to win."

"Buggaboo, I'd fight for you, but-" he saw Marinette's shocked face and stopped. "Bug?"

"Chat?" Her voice cracked and she looked him over.

"Maybe we should stop playing."

"Yeah, we should talk about, well, this."

"Holy Shit!" They turned to see Alya in the doorway, carrying a plate of cookies. "I missed a lot."

The two teens blushed, realizing how close they were and jumped apart.

"Oh we weren't-"

"There was nothing-"

"Sure you two" Alya winked. "Keep it PG."


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep it pg," Alya laughed, and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," cried Marinette, standing up, "can I have a cookie?"

Alya handed her the entire plate, "take these. Nino and I already are half of them."

"Thanks so much!" Adrien exclaimed.

"I never said these were for you," Marinette laughed, eating a cookie.

"Mari? I thought we were friends." He acted fake offended until she set the cookies in the middle of the table.

"In monopoly, there are no friends." She laughed evilly. "And I just bought houses for every property I own," You are going down Agreste."

"No," he countered, buying hotels for the pink properties, "you are going down."

Alya laughed in the doorway, "I'm gonna go to sleep, you two kids have fun."

As soon as Alya was out of sight Adrien turned to Marinette, "where were we Buggaboo?"

"You're Chat Noir." Her voice was skeptical. "But, you're Adrien."

"My lady. I am."

"But Adrien is polite. Chat is obnoxious with puns and flirting."

"Do you really find my puns _claw_ ful?"

"Actually," she whispered. "Sometimes the puns are funny. " she spoke at a normal volume. "But how do you go from model to cat boy?"

"The same way you go from cute artist to badass hero."

"You think I'm cute?"

He ignored the question. "Well, I say 'Claws Out' and-" suddenly he was engulfed by a green light. "-then I transform."

"I must be so sleep deprived. I'm dreaming."

"Claws in." He detransformed. "I swear you are awake."

"Pinch me." Adrien complied, and was immediately slapped. "Its an expression. Damnit. I didn't want to be pinched."

"I knew that." Adrien didn't.

"C'mon, we have to finish the game."

...

Adrien was in jail. Again.

"Is there a strategy or are you really that bad at monopoly?" Marinette teased.

He laughed. "I never knew sweet clumsy Marinette could be a confident hero with such strength."

"You think I'm sweet?"

He grabbed another cookie. "Not as sweet as this."

...

Five turns later, Adrien was out of luck. He had to mortgage every property except the pink ones. He rolled the dice, closing his eyes and saying a silent plea. "Yes! A two. I landed on my own space. And I passed go, so I collect 200$"

"Thats one lucky move," Marinette laughed. "I am the undefeated monopoly champion. You don't stand a chance." She rolled the dice. 12 spaces. She landed on waterworks. "I owe you 120$? You are good." She handed him the fake cash. "But not as good as me."

...

"You're so cute when you get competitive," Adrien squealed.

Marinette blushed. "Me? Cute? I'm a mess. Youre gorgeous. I mean thanks?"

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Adrien blushed.

She tilted her head and squinted. It was a funny face. "You are literally a model. Of course you're gorgeous."

Adrien sighed and stared at the ceiling dreamily. "Ladybug thinks I'm gorgeous."

"Shut up." Marinette rolled the dice.

"Hah" Adrien laughed. "You owe me money now."

...

It was four in the morning and Adrien and Marinette were evenly matched. The two sleep deprived teens struggled to stay awake as they battled for victory.

Adrien yawned. He closed his eyes, just for a second. But he dozed off and fell onto the floor.

The next the he knew, his head hurt and he was resting on Marinette's lap. "What happened?"

"You _fell_ asleep." She chuckled

"Was that a pun?"

She blushed. "Yeah. Unless you're actually hurt, in which case, I'm so sorry."

"Wow. I must be in heaven." He gave her a loving look. "I know very few people who can fight crime, look good in spandex, get extremely competitive at board games, make puns in terrible situations and look as beautiful as you."

"Is there anyone else who can do all of that?" Her voice was incredulous.

"me." He winked up at her.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Of course."

"You are seriously incredible."

"Thanks I think?" She blushed

"I didn't know it was possible to feel this way."

"We should probably go to sleep." Marinette helped Adrien to the queen sized air mattress he was supposed to share with Nino.

"I guess you are sleeping with me tonight." Adrien giggled. Then stopped. "WAIT. holy shit. _not like that."_ he let out a soft groan.

She laughed at his expression. "I know what you mean."

He winked. "Unless you want it that way."

"Oh god why."

...

"Goodnight Marinette." Adrien groaned, rolling on his side. "I have a photoshoot tomorrow and I need the sleep.

"Love you Adrien." She said it out of habit, but she meant it.

"Love you too." He sounded so sincere


	3. Chapter 3

**yo I'd like to thank the guest reappointed out my mistake. I didn't mean to repost chapter One. Here's chapter three. Thanks for reading**

"Love you too." With those three simple words, Adrien Agreste began to drift asleep.

Meanwhile, the girl next to him was full on panicking.

Her whispers were screams in her head "Love? do you luv me or LOVE ME?!" Her breathing was heavy. But she was trying to remain silent.

She rolled to face Adrien. His eyes were shut and he looked so peaceful.

"How am I supposed to compare to you? I don't deserve you."

She petted his hair, and he began to purr in his sleep.

She giggled. "Youre a model. Youre brave. You are a hero."

"I'm scared I'm a clutz and I have such a terrible attention span."

"I love you, but I fear that you could never love me."

"I'm only human. I'm a mess."

Marinette kissed his forehead gently "goodnight my love", and felt his heartbeat speed up. Weird. She didn't know that happened while people were asleep.

"I should go to sleep too," she whispered, cuddling against him.

...

When Marinette woke up. The first thing she saw was blue. Eyes. Adrien's eyes! His face was right next to her.

She gasped and he chuckled. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"You could've gotten up without me." She shrugged.

"I didn't want to wake you Buggaboo."

Right. He was Chat. She blushed. "I probably would've stayed asleep-" she paused and took in her surroundings. Their arms were wrapped around each other, interlocking legs. "I'm so sorry, it's must've been cold. I have a tendency to cuddle in my sleep." She started to back away from him.

"I do too, it's fine. And it's so comfortable and warm, can we stay like this for a few more moments?"

She blushed it was him that wanted to be close. "I'd love too. I mean I love you. Ahh I mean, sure if you want to."

Their eyes met again.

"M'lady?" He asked

"What is it kitty?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What you said last night."

She blushed and looked down. "I thought you were asleep. How much did you hear?"

"Oh I heard it all m'lady. I felt it all too. Did you mean it though?"

"I'd never lie to you. I trust you with my life. Youre my partner. Youre my best friend. And I love you."

"That's good."

"Why? I'm a disaster and you, you are amazing."

"It's good because it'd be really awkward if I liked you and you didn't like me. Especially considering the position we are in."

"You like me?"

"How could I not? Youre a hero, you're brave, kind caring, sweet, cute, badass and confident."

"I'm a clutz and shy."

"Everyone has flaws. Theyre a part of who you are. It makes you human and I love you for them. Even I have flaws."

"What flaws could you possibly have?"

"I dont have the best social skills"

It was Marinette's turn to laugh. "Mon Dieu. This explains all the puns and terrible flirting."

"What explains it."

"Adrien Agreste is a dork."

"My anime phase only lasted like 7 years."

"Adrien Agreste is as problematic as everyone else."

"I am not problematic." He rolled his eyes.

"Tell that to copycat."

"One time!"

"Or dark Cupid."

"I don't even remember what happened then, so it doesn't count."

She blinked slowly, "you don't remember any if it?"

He was confused. "No, why?"

"Because it was when I started to realize that I liked Chat Noir as well as Adrien Agreste."

"What did I do?" His eyes widened and he looked ready to fight

"It wasn't what you did. You attacked me and tried to steal my miraculous. It was what I did that made me question everything." She blushed a deeper shade of red.

"What did you do m'lady?" He was intrigued.

"I did this." Marinette leaned in and kissed him.

...

They jumped apart when they noticed that Nino had walked into the room.

"Mon dieu. I thought you two would eventually get together but DAMN that was fast."

They sat up, neither of them able to respond

Nino mumbled something along the lines of "Alya was right, you guys did cuddle together."

Nino continued awkwardly. "I was going to wake you two up and say that it was time for breakfast, but you're already awake."

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone."

As he reached the doorway, he turned back. "Alya is making waffles." Then he was gone.

...

Adrien looked at Marinette. "We should talk, but."

"But what?"

"Waffles?" His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"We probably shouldn't discuss our entire love lives and what we do with all the information we just learned on an empty stomach."

"Then let's go!"

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and together they walked into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look! h** **ere's the long awaited finale to this story.**

 **I always meant to add another chapter to this story, but when I first tried to write it, it turned into an Alyanette fanfic. (You can see it if you look at the stories I've written. The first like two paragraphs are almost identical.)**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**

...

"I love these waffles," Adrien sighed, like she was in love.

"They aren't that great," Marinette said with a frown, picking at her food.

"Are you kidding dude?" Nino asked, "these are the best waffles I've ever had!"

"Yeah," Alya responded, "my mom has the best recipes."

Marinette made a face, "I don't know. I think I'm better than some waffles."

Adrien chuckled, "Are you jealous of waffles?"

Marinette visibly rolled her eyes, "why would I be jealous of a breakfast food?" Then she took a bite, and smiled a little, "i take it back... these are the best waffles I've ever had!"

Alya, Nino and Adrien all chuckled, "told you so."

...

After they had eaten, and fed the twins, Alya pulled Marinette aside to do dishes and talk.

"Girl, what's up with you?" Alya asked, seemingly concerned, as she wiped off the plates.

Marinette shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just confused." She angrily grabbed the plates from Alya and practically threw them in the dishwasher. "I can't really talk about it."

"I'm your best friend, Mari, you can tell me anything." Alya placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder, "after all, that's what we do. You know everything about me, and I won't judge you."

Marinette shook her head. "I just don't know."

"Babe." Alya chuckled, "I saw you and sunshine boy holding hands. And Nino took a picture of you two cuddling in your sleep. Tell me the deets."

"I mean..."

Alya nodded, "go on."

"Well, we played monopoly last night, and it lasted forever."

"So you just fell asleep on top of each other? I feel like there's something you aren't telling me."

"Okay. We were so sleep deprived that I May have told him that I loved him, and he May have admitted that he liked me."

"Mari, I saw you two kissing."

"I wasn't- we weren't-" Marinette blushed, "We weren't kissing when you walked in."

"Oh, so there was kissing?" Alya asked, raising her eyebrows.

Marinette giggled and walked out of the room.

"Mari!" Her best friend groaned after her.

Marinette walked into the living room, where the two boys were invested in a game of UMS, Alya trailing behind her.

Marinette purposely sat herself down on Adrien's lap and gave him a kiss. Turning to Alya, she smirked, "Does that answer your questions about me and my boyfriend?"

Adrien blushed and mumbled, "boyfriend," dreamily.

Nino only stared in shock, before pulling out five dollars from his pocket and handing it to Alya. "You were right."

"You bet on our love lives?" Adrien stammered.

"I bet on everyone's love lives," Alya smirked.

Marinette only chuckled and whispered something that only Adrien could hear, "Just wait till you see how excited she'll be when she finds out that Ladynoir is Canon."

...

 **this fic is most likely complete (unless yall really want more,) and so I've marked it as such.**

 **Thanks so much for inspiring me to finish it and I love you and**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **And feel free to read my other stories and review them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette smiled, "just wait until she finds out that Ladynoir is canon."

Adrien smirked, "I guess, we will just have to give the people what they want."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ladynoir is canon, isnt it?"

Marinette kissed him. "Does that answer your question, Chaton?"

...

It was we'll known throughout Paris that Ladybug and Chat Noir would occasionally patrol around Paris, even when there wasn't any danger.

They would stop muggings and robbers, lowering the crime rate.

It was also well known that a specific teenage reporter, Alya, loved to follow them around, at the small chance of an exclusive interview.

So it wasn't too suspicious when Ladybug and Chat Noir went out of their way to talk to her.

After all, she frequently went out of her way to talk with them.

...

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of Alya.

Ladybug spoke first. "Remember how I said I would give you that exclusive interview?"

"Well yeah of course? Right now?" Alya was reaching into her backpack to pull out her camera.

"It won't be too long," Chat assured.

Ladybug kissed him. It was short and sweet.

Alya stared.

Chat smirked. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Alya did.

"We have about a minute to run." Ladybug whispered

"Before what m'lady?"

Alya smiled and started giggling.

"Before that."

Before either of them could move, Alya took a step forward and hugged both of them. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Uhh thanks."

"Yep."

Alya smirked. "And to think I was right all along."

"What?"

"I always knew you would be a couple."

"Don't say it-" Ladybug groaned.

"And now Marinette owes me $5. She said you two would never get together."

Chat Noir stared at Ladybug. "Oh really? She did?"

"Lets talk about that later." She whispered.

Alya held out her camera. "Can you guys kids again? Just so I can get another good pic for the Ladyblog?"

"Of course." This kiss wasn't short, but it was the sweetest thing Adrien had ever tasted.

"Whoa guys, keep it pg." Alya joked, "there are children present."

"Yeah you!"

"Oooh burn!"

...

 **yeah I don't know why you all requested this but here it is!**

 **I loved writing this story, and I'm glad you guys liked reading it.**

 **It took me forever to actually get around to writing this chapter, but its done, yay!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Leave a review**

 **And don't forget to fave/follow**

 **Thanks -maddiebug**


End file.
